A New Pokemon Adventure
by Vongola Snow Guardian
Summary: Alex was a normal boy living in the pokemon world. Till  the day his father called and his life was changed. Now follow Alex as he goes to the Kanto region to find his dad and find out the truth R&R


**The Next Generation Pokémon Trainer**

It was barely morning. The sun was barely coming out, when a boy came out of his house. He was wearing a white shirt that had a pokeball in the center. At the corner of the pokeball was a picture of a Lugia. He also had blue jeans. He also wore a ring. It was a plain old gold ring with a ruby in the middle.

"Ah man why do I have to go see my father at the next town" said the boy."_But that message he left me and my mom was weird"_ thought the boy.

_**~Flashback~**_

It was a calm night when the phone rang.

"Hello, Dear please listen you have to get out of house please I have no time to explain also please tell Alex to meet me at the next town over pallet town" the man said. Even though the mother was still confused she hanged up. She recognized the voice … it was her husband. She did as she was told. She told Alex to go but she told him to go in morning.

"But, Mother what about you, where are you going to go" asked Alex.

"Don't worry I'll go with your aunt in Cinnabar Island I'll be alright" the mom said. Her voice sounded a little worried and sad. That night her mom called Alex's Aunt and told her what her husband told her. She gladly accepted his mother to stay with her.

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

"Ah I want to know what is happening with my dad" Alex said out loud. As he was walking his stomach growled. _"Might as well let out my pokemon so that he can eat too" _thought Alex. He took out a pokeball.

"Now Charizard come out" yelled out. A flash shined and then what looked like a dragon came out. It had a flame in his tail. Charizard roared. While Charizard still roared Alex prepared his food. As soon as Charizard finished roaring he saw his food. He just smiled and started to eat. Then Alex remembered when his dad gave him Charizard although it was barely a Charmelleon. After they finished eating Alex returned Charizard to his pokeball and packed up, and started to walk again. It took him almost all day to get to Pallet Town. As he arrived he saw his dad near a house. It seemed that his father didn't notice him. As he walked to the house he saw his father closely and saw he had a wounded hand. Alex started to run towards his dad.

"Dad, are you alright?" Alex yelled.

"Oh Alex you're here and yes I'm alright" said his dad.

"Please come in I want to talk with you about an important matter" his dad said while going inside. Alex did as he was told and followed his dad inside.

"Okay Alex I'm sure that your asking yourself why I told you to come over to pallet town" Alex's dad said.

"Well lets say I need your help with something" as his dad said that someone barged in. He wore what looked like a uniform. He wore a black shirt with a white "U" in it with stars. He also wore black pants.

"Sir Erick your coming with me" The man said as he pulled Erick towards him. He managed to pull him out of the house that's when Alex came outside running.

"Hey let go of my dad!" Alex yelled as he took out his Charizard.

"HAHA, don't make me laugh little kid" the man said as he took out a Blastoise. "Fire is weak against water so back off.

"No not until I get answers. Now Charizard Dragon Rage" Alex yelled.

"Blastoise dodge now use Hydro pump" he said as his pokemon dodged the attack and hit Charizard with its most powerful attack. As it turns out Charizard was defeated.

"Now to finish you off little kid" said the man as he pointed to the boy. Blastoise changed its directions to Alex. As Blastoise was about to attack it was interrupted by a yell.

"STOP! Leave my son alone and I'll go with you without putting up a fight "Erick said

"Fine" is all the man said. Erick approached his son.

"Son come looking for me follow every trace of team Universe. Become stronger with Charizard and with other pokemon" is all Alex heard as he was knocked down with a punch to the face by the man who apparently is with team Universe.

"That boy has the potential to become stronger" said a man behind a tree. He wore all black and left Alex there. Alex only had the energy to return Charizard to his pokeball.

"Sorry Charizard I'm Sorry" Alex said as he fainted.


End file.
